From time to time, ranchers have a need to gather livestock in a corral or water trap. On occasion, it is desirable to trap livestock in remote areas of a range, thereby eliminating time and effort to gather those cattle. There is a need to have a portable corral gate assembly that can be easily disassembled, transported on a pack horse, and reassembled.